Altered History
by AnotherFanfictionAddict
Summary: Not everyone gets a chance to rewrite history... Naruto did though. Some people just have all the luck. (Time Travel/Neglected Naruto) (one-shot)


-X-

**Hi my username's AnotherFanfictionAddict – it used to be TheBarefootBandit. Basically I've got some old stories to reupload and some new ones like this one. **

**This one's a slight parody of Neglect fics, so please let us know if you enjoy it or if there's anything you don't like.**

-X-

As he watched his brother get smacked around by Obito, Naruto couldn't help but daydream.

Seriously Naruto was sure he'd seen this kind of fight happen in a manga he used to read a few years back. Basically the heroes of which there were two, were in the middle of nowhere, fighting a psychopath….

…and one of the heroes – the weaker more prideful one, the one who most would call a prince back home was getting smacked around.

Suddenly a blue and red blur was sent flying into the mountain next to where Naruto was stood.

The missile actually hit it hard enough that Naruto was sure the mountain would collapse if it suffered another Menma cannonball.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" cheered the man who'd smacked him, before drumming his hands against his chest.

Naruto of course ignored the masked boy – man…. It's complicated to explain Tobi's story so we won't.

"Ku...so…" groaned Menma before he dropped forward onto the ground face first, like a pancake that had been stuck to the ceiling.

After spitting the blood in his mouth in front of him – he'd had second dibs on Tobi which had been tough to say the least, Naruto just knelt down and patted his dazed brother on the head.

"Looks like it's my turn again." grinned Naruto before he charged towards Obito – well Tobi.

-X-

In hindsight Menma was finally willing to admit his brother was better than him.

Sage Mode used, Kyuubi powers used, second wind used…. Honestly Menma was at a loss with what he could turn to. Naruto on the other hand hadn't gotten any training from their parents or Godfather, he hadn't trained with the Toads, he didn't have the Kyuubi's power in him yet still his brother was fighting like he was the one with endless energy.

'He's always been like this…' realised Menma as his whiskered cheeks creased in a wince.

-X-

Quiet more times than not.

_"Don't fail dobe. Kaachan might put you up for adoption if you do!" _

_"Whatever you say teme."_

-X-

Serious when it counts.

_"That kid shouldn't be crying like such a bitch!" growled Menma shoving Naruto back._

_The blonde just returned the snarl._

_"You ain't the teme who lost their tousan are you?!"_

-X-

No matter how obnoxious Menma had been Naruto had never talked down to him. Even When they'd been forced to meet in the Chuunin exams Naruto had forfeited.

_"You're gonna lose baka!" taunted Menma only to shut up at the look his usually grinning brother shot him._

_It was near murderous._

_"You're my aniki! You'd think I'd ever fight you?"_

-X-

Then there was all the times Naruto had pulled them out of the fire. Not just in Nami, or during the Forest of Death all the way through to today.

-X-

More times than not Naruto was grinning like an idiot.

"Who's laughing now teme?" yelled Naruto holding Tobi in a head lock, before he began burning his knuckles into the masked man's scalp.

Noogie jutsu…

Of course Tobi flailed like a Magikarp out of water.

Eventually Tobi did get free and the two began fighting like the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha were their descendants.

-X-

Rolling onto his back because of the pain he was in, Menma just groaned skyward. But just after Menma finally shot his brother a proud smile and for once not a condescending smirk.

'I concede aniki. You're better than us.'

With that comforting thought Menma passed out.

-X-

Menma would've added a bit of a baka too a little later if he was still awake…

Honestly who names a Rasengan variation God's Big Ball! Because that's what Naruto had pretty much just done.

"KAMI OODAMA RASENGAN!"

-X-

Like a man gone mental – a madman for the laymen - Tobi tried to catch the giant boulder of chakra that was sent towards him.

This was the bit where Good versus Evil push against each other barely gaining inches in a symbolic way.

…ultimately what happens in most stories, well this one at least is that good triumphs over evil.

What followed was a massive explosion.

-X-

All those years of pushing Naruto aside had literally come back to bite Minato in the balls.

Honestly if his sensei Jiraiya was still alive – and rest in peace - Minato would've kicked his ass for ever telling him about the Toad's Prophecy.

'One child and one child alone will unite those divided and herald a new era…'

Of course Jiraiya, Minato and then Kushina had simply decided that child would be Menma.

He had the Kyuubi's power and he'd have all of them teaching him so how could he not become the Child of Prophecy?

…a lot of reasons amongst which the Kyuubi could be subdued by a Sharingan which the Leader of the Akatsuki possessed, a lack of drive on Menma's part to truly fight for greatness since in hindsight he'd been spoiled more than a tad and because it had turned out the true Child of Prophecy was in fact his neglected brother.

"Look old man, I'm sorry but I was knocked out." shrugged Menma honestly completely clueless to how Naruto had won in the end.

He'd explained everything else.

He'd explained how he and Kirabi had been cut off from each other, how Naruto had put a tracking seal on him, how Tobi had challenged them and why, and how they'd decided not to fight together against the Uchiha.

Minato had felt like crap when he'd learned that Tobi the Leader of the Akatsuki was actually Obito ~ one of his supposedly dead students and he'd felt even worse after learning how Obito had been corrupted.

"Where is the baka anyway?" wondered Menma glancing round.

His brother had apparently recovered faster than him.

"Don't know." sighed Minato pinching his brow.

Somehow Naruto, despite having Kushina at his bedside and several ANBU guarding his ward had snuck out.

Minato could only wince for the tenth or was it eleventh time that day.

The fit of anger Kushina had shown Minato because of Naruto's disappearance, after she'd summoned him had scared several nurses and Ninja to the brink of trauma hadn't done his heart any favours.

-X-

Naruto just sat on his bed dazed. Sex has a tendency to do that to a man. Still, despite the gorgeous (and equally nude as he was) woman that lay her curly black haired head in the crook of his neck, Naruto's thoughts were elsewhere.

He'd done it. He'd beaten Madara/Obito. There was no reunion with the Sage. There was no bullshit story about a Chakra tree or the Sage's (sexy and crazy) mother eating a fruit and getting powers like she was from another awesome manga Naruto read.

'This is a Genjutsu...' figured the seventeen year old still in disbelief.

That had to be the explanation.

Cloud and the Leaf weren't really allies, the Uchiha were really dead, he didn't have a sibling who was favoured over him, his parents were dead too and really weren't neglectful assholes like his Godparents. Yeah in this world he had Jiraiya and Tsunade in that role; and both of them were assholes to an extent as well...

It was just hard to get used to.

In this timeline, he'd never been on Team Seven so befriending Sasuke hadn't even happened. Hell the Teme wasn't even a Teme in this world since Itachi hadn't killed their clan. ...and there was no chance of him going rogue since Orochimaru wasn't eve alive.

The Third had killed him years before Naruto had been born.

There was no friendship with Sakura, or Kakashi, hell he'd not been close with any of the rookies beyond his own team. Speaking of his team, he'd ended up with Sai and his adopted brother Shin for team mates. Oh and Kurenai for a sensei. ...and she wasn't in a relationship with Asuma because he'd left Konoha for good, years ago and had returned to the Fire temple to be a monk after the Kyuubi had been sealed by the Third.

In this time there was no Sage of the Six Paths, no Uchiha massacre, no Team Seven, no Ojisan and no Kurama sealed in Naruto... which meant it was almost unlike in his own world.

There were similarities however. The Akatsuki and Obito had been a problem. There were personal struggles as well of a different kind to what Naruto had dealt with in his own time. Most had looked down on Naruto because he wasn't his brother his family included. Hell his relationship with 'his' parents was non existent not just because they weren't strictly speaking his parents.

...and that had been the biggest struggle of all.

The problem had been getting used to the idea that the grass isn't always greener elsewhere.

As a kid Naruto had used to wonder what it would be like to have parents - in his own world at least – and then he'd met them through seal induced visions and it had made him so happy to know his parents had loved him. But in this world he'd had parents since his birth and it had sucked just as hard watching his younger self bawl his eyes out that no one cared as much as his own childhood had.

Hell Naruto finally understood what it was like to be Kurama having ended up in his alternate self's gut. Before they'd merged that is. ...and that's why Naruto couldn't believe how things had turned out.

To get a second chance of the magnitude he'd had was just too perfect.

Yeah he didn't have the friends he had in his previous world - albeit in hindsight he stopped caring about that a second into seeing his younger alternate self crying - and in this world he had won.

The Akatsuki were done, the Fourth War was won because this time he'd been prepared unlike last time where it had been 'oh let's tell the hero he has the Kyuubi after he's failed the academy exam three times'.

"This is real ne?" wondered Naruto dumbly.

A bite of his right nipple was his answer.

"Ah!" hissed the blonde, with left his hand immediately trying to cover the injured flesh. "What the hell sensei?"

"You remember what I said to you about returning from the war?" grinned Kurenai, with a cat like grin on her face."I said I'd teach you something and that right there is a woman's nightmare. Biting is Kinjutsu unless specified."

Naruto did his best not to blush.

"Got it." chuckled Naruto before he blinked.

This was too perfect.

"Naruto..."

The blonde froze as he felt a soft and warm hand touch his cheek.

"...gomen sensei."

"Are you sure you're okay?" muttered the Jonin firmly and Naruto nodded .

Not that it eased Kurenai's doubts.

She knew Naruto hadn't officially been discharged from the hospital and that he'd actually snuck out. Admittedly it was sweet that he'd sought her out before his parents but she didn't want to face the Hokage and his wife's wrath just yet.

Speaking of which...

Their relationship...

A brief silence settled on the duo.

"You know, you could probably have any girl you want now." muttered the red eyed women.

Idly Kurenai glanced off to the side at nothing in particular. Barely a week had passed and word had spread about Naruto's exploits during the war.

National hero didn't do justice to Naruto's status.

"Girls are overrated." grinned Naruto before he did something the Jonin hadn't expected.

He kissed her on the temple.

Cheeks instantly flaring Kurenai tried looking away by burying her face into the young Namikaze's chest.

"Baka."

She did listen though to what Naruto said next.

"Oi! I want someone who I can trust and rely on and someone who knows they can rely on me..." smiled Naruto and thinking about it Sakura sure as hell wouldn't have been that.

...and that right there was the maturity Naruto had repeatedly shown, that Kurenai had tried not to fall for.

"That's why I'm hot for teacher and not someone else." grinned Naruto with a beaming smile and of course Kurenai was now looking up at him.

In hindsight Naruto certainly didn't miss the lack of an attachment to Sakura.

Plus his relationship with Kurenai had pretty much blown the relationships he'd had with the old man, Iruka (yeah Naruto hadn't talked to him since the Academy), Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei in the previous world out the water .

She'd actually listened and worked with him. Admittedly Naruto wasn't strictly seventeen. He'd been imprisoned in alternate Naruto since his other self was five and they'd fused before the Academy so...

Admittedly there was some extra aged bias in there in regards to Naruto's previous relationships but Naruto would call it karmatically even, after dealing with enough crap to legally call himself a garbage man of Konoha.

"Plus how can any man resist Kurenai-sama's voice..." added Naruto wiggling his eyebrows.

Cue a cheesy toothpaste advert worthy grin from the blonde.

"Perverted baka." muttered the Jonin sliding up so that her lips were barely an inch from Naruto's.

"Say's the Onna _(woman) _that just demanded I call her sensei even during Mmmph!"

Silenced by a tongue shoved into his mouth, Naruto just groaned as he felt the full weight of the brunette move on top of him as she took control.

He could only groan again as he felt himself harden too and without clothes on, there wasn't any foreplay needed, so the two were soon busy conducting a physical of a different sort.

-X-

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

Both Naruto and Kurenai gave a tired look towards the living room area.

Honestly Naruto had a good idea who it was.

"Can you tell them to go away?" yawned Kurenai quite happy to just waste the day away.

Yeah it was greedy but...

"I can do something even better." beamed Naruto reaching for the bedsheets.

Naruto just pulled the covers over the two before he began another kissy-fest.

-X-

"Where else could he be dattebane!?" sighed Kushina exasperated.

Several ANBU had failed to locate Naruto, so she'd dragged Minato and Menma to the blonde's apartment.

Naruto had left their home a couple weeks after he'd become a Genin against her wishes. Still that wasn't what was bothering Kushina at present.

Apparently the ANBU who'd been guarding Naruto's hospital room – the baka's - hadn't known where Naruto lived.

"He'll turn up." muttered Minato trying to placate his wife.

Naruto was certainly in no rush though for a reunion.

-X-

**And we are done. This is just to ease back into writing.**

**I do like me some Naruto/Kurenai.**

**+1 Referenced Dragon Ball Z!**

**So IMO, this is pretty much every neglect fic summed up. **

**Parents survive somehow. Naruto neglected for some reason. Still becomes a hero/powerful - insert reason how. Finally, story gets abandoned or doesn't ever get to Naruto/ Parents conflict which is what the readers usually want...**

**I added the future Naruto because I was kind of half and half with the manga's ending; like not thrilled with the ending but content... It's hard for me to type without coming across as an idiot. ****– let's just during the final battle he's flung back to the past by an Uchiha (back to the past – like Samurai Jack...).**

**I've got another one ****shot planned, a neglect fic where Naruto does indeed go up against his folks. That will have Naruto deal with his parents. This is just a one-shot.**

**Let us know what you thought of it or your thoughts on Neglect fics in general.**

**Oh and please check out my other stories when they're done.**


End file.
